1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a medium and particularly, a recording apparatus that is capable of performing recording on both surfaces of the medium.
2. Related Art
There is an ink jet printer as an example of a recording apparatus and the ink jet printer has a configuration in which recording is performed on a first surface of a recording sheet as an example of a medium and the recording sheet is inverted, and then recording can be performed on a second surface that is a rear surface of the first surface, that is, the recording can be performed on both surfaces.
An ink jet recording apparatus described in JP-A-2009-083225 is configured such that when performing printing on both surfaces of a sheet, the sheet after one surface (first surface) is printed is discharged on a discharge tray outside of an apparatus body by a discharge roller and then the sheet is on standby on the discharge tray until a standby time elapses according to an ink amount when printing one surface in a state of a printed surface of the sheet facing upward. Then, the sheet is transported to a printing position by an ink jet head after the standby time elapses, the other surface (second surface) is printed, and the sheet is discharged. In this case, image quality of the double-sided printing is stabilized and miniaturization is achieved.
However, since the sheet swells by absorbing the ink, particularly, the sheet on which the recording is performed on the first surface of the sheet tends to be warped making the shape of the first surface thereof convex. Then, when such a sheet is inverted, since the second surface of the sheet is shaped concavely, when printing on the second surface, a leading end of the sheet and a trailing end of the sheet are lifted, there is a concern that the leading end or the trailing end of the sheet is rubbed with a recording head, and then a decrease in recording quality is caused by an inappropriate gap between the head and the sheet.